Devil's got a hold of me
by LuciferGabrielLover
Summary: Benny/Reader. Second-person PWP madness.


Hello!

I come bearing porn!

…I'm sorry it's been so long since I've posted any porn- but my laptop has been broken... Okay it's not broken- but the charger is… It's been uncharged for about a month now…- Any who, it appears that writing porn on a desktop in a house full of people is harder than you would imagine…

Okay so I haven't really wrote this one lately- I wrote it about 2 months ago…

For a prompt over on the Spnkink_meme over on live journal, so… Here it is?

I'm gonna fix a few parts I found a little annoying when I posted it though so I guess I'm technically writing porn?

Enjoy!

* * *

Prompt:

Ahem.

I just picture it would be very comfy and warm in his lap, and he'd be a gentleman about ordering people to do things.

Do with that what you will. xD

* * *

You feel him filling you as you sink down further onto his throbbing cock, finally bottoming out with a little help from him as he forces you down faster than you would like.

"Benny…" You mumble as a warning, but stop as soon as he gives a little nip to your neck, a silent order to keep your mouth shut.

"Remember who wears the pants in this relationship, sweetheart."(You think about making a comment about how you actually wear the pants most the time but fight against it.) He chuckles, breath hot at your ear as you feel his hands go to your waist as he effortlessly lifts you almost completely off of his dick before gently sliding you back down.

You involuntarily clench around his cock as he brushes your sweet spot, sending shivers of pleasure down your spine and causing you to moan softly.

"Fuck… You keep doing that, and I won't last long at all." He rasps, his voice dropping a few tones as he lifts you once more, a bit quicker and sharper this time before shoving you back down.

Your eyes roll into the back of your head as he picks you up again- a rough 'Shit…' makes it to your ears- and can you really blame him for cussing?

You may not be feeling the same sensations- but on your side… Fuck, it feels so… amazing.

His cock filling you out- stretching your inner walls… Makes you feel so full, so close to him as he repeats his earlier action of lifting you up again, continuing to do it faster and – fucking hell – harder this time.

"Benny..." You whimper, voice quivering as you grow closer to coming around his cock.

His hands move from your waist to your ass, kneading the flesh he finds there and spreads them apart to give himself a better angle.

You come a few seconds before him, screaming his name and becoming almost a rag doll as he continues lifting you, his voice growing deeper and rougher ever second as he whispers various obscenities into your ear.

You lose track of time- honestly, you aren't sure how long it takes him to come but when he does come, he throws his head back, teeth sharpening and lengthening before coming to meet your throat.

Sharp pain sparks over your body, but you just tighten your grip on him as he continues to feed, his body becoming warmer with your blood, almost reaching your temperate but not quite.

He feeds for a few seconds before drawing back from the wound, tongue licking at the drawn blood with a growing ferocity, his hands around your hips ('When did they get there?' you think, not remembering his hands moving.) grow ever tighter, but after a few minutes (Or has it been longer? You aren't really sure- you are almost asleep by the time he finishes.) He pulls back.

"Bed time." Benny announces and lifts you from his softening cock and begins to carry you to his bed.

…

"Goodnight." You whisper as he crawls into bed beside you.

"Night." He places a kiss to your forehead before placing his arm around you and adjusts himself under the covers; he also places a kiss to the now clean wound on your neck, smiling against the sensitive skin.

"Love you, Benny." Benny moves back up and rests his head against the pillow.

"Love you too."

* * *

Like? :D?

Never wanna see me write Benny again?

Okay, well I'm gonna hurry up and post this before someone discovers me...

That is all!


End file.
